


Lay Here with Me

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel is such a softie for Raph, Like, Michaels there but indirectly, Raphael is a cuddly sleeper, They are so cute, angel cuddles, chick flick moments, he is not that bad a guy, i cant even with them, they're going to end my life as I know it, theyre gonna go to vegas, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Azazel smiles as he shifts, looking down and scratching a few fingers through his short dark hair, he pressed his lips to the warm forehead. Not exactly a kiss but something tender in its own right."Sshhh, it's okay, sorry."He's been taking them everywhere, since his own wings are currantly still out of commission, and Raphael had said that it was no problem but Azazel was neither stupid nor blind. The travels took their toll on his archangel.





	Lay Here with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_girl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/gifts).



He lays there in the soft grass gazing up at the sky with what he hopes is a thankful expression, its no secret that they all know where he'd gone, who he'd gone with, and yet none of them had come to get him yet.

It was almost as if they had turned a blind eye to them and what they could be doing.

Azazel smiles as he shifts, looking down and scratching a few fingers through his short dark hair, he pressed his lips to the warm forehead. Not exactly a kiss but something tender in its own right.

"Sshhh, it's okay, sorry."

He's been taking them everywhere, since his own wings are currantly still out of commission, and Raphael had said that it was no problem but Azazel was neither stupid nor blind. The travels took their toll on his archangel.

"I never thought I'd get to see you like this again, hold you like this," He murmurs softly still looking down at the slumbering angel curled into his side. Raphael sighed softly and nuzzled closer making the fallen smile slightly. "You were such a cuddler back then too."

Azazel takes a moment to look up and around at their surroundings, his eyes taking in the greens and other various tropical colors of the island fauna around them. Raphael had always loved the tropical reasons, what better place to convince him to take a nap then there, in the place he favored most.

With the one he loved the most.

"I never thought you'd actually run away with me."

He can't help but gaze down at that peaceful face, the smooth beautiful skin and those lips, oh those lips. Azazel would kiss them all day if the archangel would allow him to. He would sit here for all eternity if he could, holding onto his angel, and not being interrupted whilst trying to be romantic without having to worry about the image he'd had success in maintaining for so long.

With Raphael he can be himself.

He can be his, star gazing, soft hearted, humorous, snarky but loveable self and not worry about being judged for it. They know each other like the back of their hands and better then the other knew themselves.

Raphael is his everything.

And he doesn't have to ask, but he's sure he's Raphael's everything too.

"You are."

Azazel looks down in surprise and smiles softly, catching those dark hazel eyes, and bending to catch those lips in a quick but heartfelt kiss, "I am what?"

"My everthing."

"You heard me?"

Raphael smiles and closes his eyes again, "You weren't exactly quiet about it Az."

"But you were sleeping."

"You're more then my everything, you are the beat in my heart."

Azazel grins and kisses him again, "You're such a flirt."

"Only you would know, my love."

"Go back to sleep angel, we'll move on later, I'm thinking Vegas?"

The angel only smiles, "Sin City, how did I know?"

"I thought it would be poetic, an angel in Sin City."

Raphael kissed lightly at this spot right under his ear that had him humming and throwing his head to the side in a silen beg for more.

"I'll show you how truly _divine_ I can be."

"I can't wait!"


End file.
